Violent Angels
by Still A Lover Of Franchises
Summary: Since Kuro has entered his life Mahiru has met pretty strange people. Now to add to that list is an 18 year old girl who was very eccentric, possibly bipolar and was the Eve of Gluttony. Mahiru also found it weird that she was infatuated with every attractive boy she spots. Especially a very violent angel boy. (Probably on Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

This story is based off of the anime. The story begins after episode 4. I don't know much about Japan. Sorry if I get anything wrong.

* * *

Mahiru was walking back home. Nothing special had happened today. He simply went out to get dinner. The sky was getting dark. Mahiru hoped to get home before it got too dark.

Kuro, a servamp, lay on his shoulder in cat form. Kuro's eyes were closed as he dozed.

Mahiru suddenly stopped. He spotted a bench and lay his bag of dinner onto it. He then did the same to Kuro. Kuro woke up, thinking that they had arrived to their destination. He looked around confused. He gave Mahiru a look, conveying his question.

" Stay here, Kuro. Make sure no one takes our dinner. I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back. " Mahiru said. He gave Kuro one last glance before entering one of the stores.

Mahiru quickly relieved himself. Highly doubting that Kuro would stay awake to watch the food. _He's probably already snoring, letting the food get snatched by some criminal._ Mahiru thought annoyed, once again at Kuro's laziness. It wouldn't be the first time someone got away with their food.

Mahiru exited the store through the back. A hand touched Mahiru's shoulder. He whirled around expecting an enemy to be right behind him. It turned out to be one of the employees.

Man, was he getting paranoid...

The man looked at Mahiru in concern. " Kid I suggest you get home quickly. There's been some sort of killer out there. No I'm not talking about the recent vampire rumors. Someone out there has been killing young children. The police haven't found the bodies yet but they most certainly have found blood everywhere around the streets. "

" Oh, thank you. I promise I'll be careful. " Mahiru said, disturbed by the recent news.

Was it another vampire doing this? Maybe but he doubted a vampire would leave blood everywhere as evidence.

He was about to head back to Kuro, when he heard a scream. Mahiru dashed toward the source of the sound.

He knew Kuro wasn't with him. That made him vulnerable. Even though he had a weapon, which was a broom, he had no idea how to use it in a fight effectively. Other than flying, the broom didn't seem to have much use. Well he guessed he could whack people with it. If they stood still and let him do it.

Still he wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. Not while he could do something.

Mahiru ended up in an alleyway. Two people were occupying it. One was an unfamiliar man. And the next was a small child. A little boy.

The man was holding a small knife. The knife was coated in blood. The little boy was lying on the ground, in a pool of blood.

The boy twitched with a wheeze. Then lay still.

" No! " Mahiru shouted in horror. He was too late. He looked to the man in anger. " How could you do that?! He was just a kid! "

The man grinned. He dropped the knife to the ground. " Well normally I wouldn't kill children. But you can't say no when your ordered to. I usually don't get my hands dirty, so killing this kid was kinda hard. The brat almost got away. But then, just like the last one, he didn't. Nice to meet you, Shirota Mahiru. "

 _Like the last one..._

This must've been the child killer. Mahiru tighten his hands into fists. This man.. was a murderer of innocent children. He wanted to make the man pay.

" How do you know my name? Wait. Ordered to? You must work for Tsubaki! " Mahiru summoned his Lead, a blue and black broom, and held it threateningly at the man.

The man chuckled set the sight. As if the thought of a fight with Mahiru was amusing. It probably was very amusing to the man. " Sorry. I'd love to fight and kill you, boy, but that's not my orders. Till we meet again. See ya. "

The mad suddenly dashed out the alleyway. Mahiru went after him but the than was faster then he looked. Mahiru sighed in disappointment.

He jogged back to the body. Maybe he could give the boy's body back to his parents. He wouldn't want the boy not to have a proper burial.

The little boy was still crumpled to the ground. Lifeless. Mahiru sighed in sadness and bent down to examine the body further. He should get to Kuro soon. He didn't want the vampire to worry.

Suddenly the body started to darken. Then it turned into dust and disappeared into the sky. Carried off by the wind. Mahiru jerked back from the body as it disappeared. He watched in shock as the body finally vanished.

This would explain why the police could not find any bodies. The boy must've been connected to vampires. The boy had to be a subclass. Maybe one of Misono's, but that wouldn't make sense. Lily's subclasses were all orphans. He also doubted Misono wouldn't tell him about the recent killing of children subclasses. Especially if the subclasses were his.

" So then who's subclass were you? " Mahiru asked out loud. Staring at the area where the body was. " And why would that man kill you? "

There was a sound of chains clinking. Mahiru tensed. Was that man back? Did he changed his mind and decided to kill him?

Mahiru stood up and scanned his surroundings. Time passed by quickly and it was dark. The only source of light was a dim street lamp.

" So — You're the killer. I have to admit you're a bit young for a murderer. But who am I to judge. " A female voice said from the shadows. The voice seemed a few years older than Mahiru, maybe belonging to someone close to their twenties.

" What're you talking about? " Mahiru demanded. He suddenly looked around him. On the ground was blood with a knife laying on the ground. Realization hit him like a cold bucket of water. That man had framed him. Made him look like a killer.

" Wait, you got it wrong. I didn't — oof! " Mahiru grunted when he found himself wrapped in a chain. And these were not regular chains. They were made out of a dark and yellowish matter. Similar to what Envy's weapons were made out of. But Mahiru knew that Envy's weapon were guns, not chains.

A servamp had just caught him. And Mahiru had no idea who it could be. He knew Lust, Envy and Sloth. But not Pride, Greed, Wrath or Gluttony. Maybe it was Wrath judging by the female's voice.

Mahiru fell face first to the ground.

The chain was wrapped tightly around him. Almost making it hard to breathe. At his feet was one of the ends of the chain. On the end was a soccer-sized ball of dark matter with spikes coming out of it. It was like a mace.

Two tall figures became visible from the shadows. A tall young man and a teenaged girl emerged.

The young man had white hair and red eyes. Strangely he had three black spots on his cheek. The young man was wearing a silver frock coat with a brown vest and a white button down shirt underneath and had matching pants. The coat had familiar ragged tails on the bottom, similar to Lily's. A short worn red scarf was wrapped snugly around his neck. In his hands was the chain holding Mahiru hostage. He had to be the servamp.

So the girl must've been the servamp's Eve. She had short black hair that didn't even reached her shoulders. Her eyes were dark brown. Taller then most girls and with a slender body, she probably was attractive to most boys. She was wearing a simple dark blue hoodie with a pink t-shirt underneath and had dark jeans on. She also had a short red scarf wrapped around her neck.

She also had a backpack on. It strangely had a water gun strapped onto it.

" So why did you do it? Sure, they're subclasses but that doesn't mean they're not human. And there's the fact that you're a subclass too. Why did you kill them? They were children! They barely got to do anything in their lives! " The girl's face changed between anger and calm in a matter of seconds.

The girl's servamp stayed silent.

" No! You don't understand. I didn't kill him. Or the others! I'm being framed. Just let me explain it to you! " Mahiru said. Afraid of what was going to happen next.

The girl chuckled coldly. " That's what a murderer would say when they get caught. Do you think I'm stupid kid? Well enough with the talk. Time to die. "

There was a small rush of wind. The girl was hit with a black blur. She hit the ground with a grunt.

The black blur was a very tired looking teenager. Droopy eyes locked with Mahiru's.

" Kuro! " Mahiru exclaimed.

Kuro sighed and mumbled, " This is such a pain. " He was looking down at the ground but then lifted his eyes to face the servamp.

The girl's servamp's eyes widened in recognition. " Big brother Sloth? "

" It's been a while. You've changed a lot. " Kuro commented, eyeing the servamp.

The girl was suddenly standing up, not looking the least bit hurt. She had quick recovery time. " Woah, woah! Sleepy Ash? As in Jerry's big bro? Woah I've heard a lot about you! It's so cool to finally meet Jerry's oldest sibling. Wow, Sleepy Ash is way more attractive then I had thought! You can let the boy go now, Jerry. " The girl suddenly looked friendly and nonchalant, a big contrast to her earlier demeanor. She was acting like a completely different person.

Jerry's chain suddenly disappeared from around Mahiru. The teen sat up and took a few moments to catch his breath. And to calm down his beating heart.

Mahiru looked up to see the girl lending her hand to him. She had the friendliest smile on her face. Mahiru took her offered hand and was surprised at how strong she was as she pulled him up with no effort. She patted his back wholeheartedly.

Mahiru saw that Kuro was quick to return to his side. Kuro must've be worried about the girl's sudden change in demeanor. Mahiru himself was unsure of what to do.

The girl herself was standing right next to her servamp. " Let me introduce ourselves. My name is Tora. And this here is World End, the servamp of Gluttony. Or as I like to call him, Jerry. Of course I'm his Eve! It's great to meet you! Sorry about the misunderstanding. Whoo! It would've turned messy if Sleepy Ash hadn't shown up. "

Mahiru gave a confused glance at the two. First off, they were two scary individuals on a murderous rage - trying to avenge their murdered subclasses. And now they were both friendly. Especially Tora.

" Wait, I don't understand. Why the sudden change? First you try to kill me and then you're acting like we're best friends. " Mahiru said, trying to get and explanation.

Tora grinned. " Well my future best-buddy, it was pretty easy to figure it out. We've been looking for a subclass around here that's been murdering some of our subclasses. All of them have been children. So when we got here and saw you with the murder weapon, we assumed you were the killer. Sorry about that by the way. "

" Anyways we all know subclasses can't have servamps of their own. So when Sleepy Ash came here to the rescue you - we knew it couldn't of been you. I guess you were framed. So what's your name? " Tora stuck out her hand, waiting for a handshake.

Mahiru shook her hand. " My name is Shirota Mahiru. And this, " He gestured to Kuro. " is Kuro. " He elbowed Kuro in the ribs when the servamp gave no greeting.

" Hey. " He halfheartedly mumbled. " It's good to see you World End. I mean Jerry. "

Jerry slung his arms around Kuro's shoulders. And began to shake Kuro rather hard. " It's great to see you too! Where've you been these last few hundred years? You owe me a whole restaurants menu for disappearing for so long! I'm starving! "

" Nevermind what I said about you changing a lot. You're not that different. Still as violent, loud, hungry and cheap. " Kuro complained as he was shaken around. He gave no resistance, though, to Jerry's rough housing. He was too use to it. And maybe, possibly, he had missed his younger brother a little bit.

Tora put a hand to her hips. " Man this was stressful. I need a snack. "

She reached into her backpack and took out three candy bars. She immediately unwrapped one and began munching down on it. Once she was done with it she pocketed the wrapped and continued onto the other candy bar. She quickly devoured all three of the candy bars in a matter of minutes.

Mahiru gave her a weird look. Now he could see why she was Gluttony's Eve. They probably both met each other when they were gobbling down food.

Tora caught Mahiru's look and defensively said, " What? I stress eat! "

Mahiru quickly responded. He didn't want to offend a potential friend. A possible ally in the fight against Tsubaki.

" What! No! That's not what I meant at all. Sorry. I'm just glad we've made more allies. " Mahiru gave the older girl a nervous smile.

Tora gave Mahiru a questioning look. " Allies? You sound like you're in a some sort of war. "

" We are. Haven't you been attacked by Tsubaki? "

" Uhh. Isn't Tsubaki a car brand..? " Tora asked confused. " Look, dude, I don't live around here so this Tsubski guy is all new to me. No idea who he is. Jerry, do you have any idea who he is? "

Jerry turned his head to her, still shaking Kuro thoroughly. " Never in my life. "

Mahiru was quick to explain of their situation. About Tsubaki being the eighth servamp and his intentions of basically destroying his siblings.

" Wow. This Tsubaki guy sounds hard to beat. No wonder you're looking for help! " Jerry said. He had finally stopped shaking Kuro.

" I agree. He definitely needs to be stopped. Especially if he's the one killing our subclasses. " Tora agreed, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

Mahiru felt elated at the fact that they were agreeing. " So you're going to help us? "

" Yeah I guess. But it's going to be more complicated then you think. " Tora warned. She suddenly changed into someone else. Her features seemed to become older and wiser. She looked like an experience soldier that saw more then they expected.

Mahiru's eyes widened again the sudden change of personality. Tora studied Mahiru for a moment. He felt like she could see everything about him. Then she grinned and was back to an over cheery, goofy girl.

" Well first we have to catch that murderer! We can't let that bastard walk away. We'll contact you later Mahiru. " Tora said ruffling Mahiru's hair.

And then Tora and Jerry began to walk away. They were heading towards an exit up ahead.

" Wait how will you contact us? You barely even know us! " Mahiru shouted after them.

Tora turned and grinned. " Oh we have our ways! Have a goodnight. " And the two soon disappeared.

When Mahiru returned to the bench where he left his food, the bag was gone. He saw that coming. A piece of paper was lying on the bench. It read :

 _Thanks for the free food!_

 _Here's our phone number._

 _Tora and Jerry_

Mahiru sighed and folded the paper into his pocket. Well at least they got a new ally in their fight against Tsubaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

A lot of the characters that were in the show will be different. After the ending of the show I will continue it with my own story.

* * *

Thomas was his name. He was about ten years old. He had lived most of his life in an abusive home. With a drunk father and a missing mother. One day he found himself slowly dying on the backyard of his house.

His father had gone too far in his drunken beatings. That night Thomas found himself slowly losing blood with a broken arm in the middle of his backyard.

He cried and hoped that something would happen. Someone to be there to comfort him as he died. And his wish was granted.

Inside the house there were screams. Thomas could hear grunting and the sound of glass breaking. His father was yelling at someone.

 _" Get out you bastards! What do you think you're doing?! Breaking into my house is against the law! "_ His father yelled out so loud that Thomas could hear him.

More grunting and the sound of furniture breaking.

The door that lead to the backyard burst open. A girl and a young man burst through the door. Thomas could only look up so far to see their faces. They looked concerned. Worried even, about his health. He had never gotten that look from someone.

The girl crouched down in front of Thomas. She had said, _" Don't worry now. We've been watching you and your father. We wanted to intervene but didn't know the right time. I think this is the right time. My name's Tora. This is Jerry. "_

The girl motioned towards the young man. He had the strangest eyes. They were unnaturally red, Thomas had thought.

Jerry put a gentle hand on Thomas' head. Then Jerry bit into his arm. Blood welled at the wound. Jerry brought his arm close to Thomas' face.

 _" Drink this. And then you'll be fine. "_ Jerry had said.

Thomas had hesitated. He was losing consciousness and was confused. Why would he drink this man's blood? But, on the other hand he had nothing else to lose.

So he brought his lips to Jerry's arm and sucked in the blood. That was when his life changed forever.

Thomas woke up at a hospital. His arm in a sling. He felt better then he ever had before. The police informed him that his father was in trouble for child abuse. And that Thomas would soon find a new family.

Then he was adopted into a new family, a kinder family. His arm healed quickly. So fast the doctor's thought it was a miracle. Thomas didn't see Tora and Jerry for weeks. He had almost forgotten about them, until one night they had visited him.

A small tap on his window. Thomas looked towards the window and was shocked to see Tora and Jerry hanging upside down with grins on the faces.

 _" Hey kid. How ya feeling? "_

 _" Uh, good. My arm healed up pretty fast too. "_

 _" That's good. "_

Thomas remembered that night so vividly. That night Tora explained what he was turned into. A subclass. A lower vampire. Thomas saw the world in a new light then. Where the supernatural existed.

And now he might die today.

Tora had warned him and all the other subclasses to watch out. A murderer was on the loose, killing several subclasses so far. Thomas just couldn't imagine that he was going to be targeted.

And so here he was - running away. He was heading towards a cafe, where he hoped a certain someone was. An older subclass, who could protect Thomas.

Thomas ran until he hit someone. He looked up and saw just the person he was looking for.

Johannes looked down at Thomas. As usual he had a straw in his mouth and had a can of soda in his left hand. Johannes' glasses glinted in the sunlight as he looked at Thomas.

" Hey there kiddo! What'cha doing here? Tommy right? Or was it Timothy? Sorry I'm not one to remember names. " Johannes rambled on as he helped Thomas to his feet.

" Please Mr. Hans help me! This man's chasing me and I think he's the killer. " Thomas cried out as he latched onto Johannes' leg.

The murderer himself ran up to the two. He had a fake smile on and said, " Oh thank you for finding my son. He's been running around a lot lately. I'll be taking him now. " The man reached out a hand to grab Thomas' arm.

Johannes grinned madly. He took a sip of his soda, all while balancing the straw in his mouth. " Why don't we take this conversation somewhere private? I feel like we need some privacy. "

The man grinned internally. This freak was making this too easy. Once he got rid of the freak in a lab coat killing the kid will be easy. He was the best with the pocket knife in all of Tsubaki's subclasses.

Johannes lead them to the back of the building. No one was around. Perfect. He gulped down the rest of his drink. The other man watched in confusion as Johannes looked completely at ease. Well he guessed he'll change the doctor's attitude soon.

Johannes watched as Thomas hid behind him. Clearly the young boy was afraid of the murderer. This man was a problem in need of fixing!

And to think the only thing on Johannes' to do list was to annoy the heck out of Mikuni.

Johannes crushed the can of soda into a little ball with no problem. The other man's smile disappeared.

" What the—? How're you able to do that? " The man demanded. Then he realized. " You're a subclass too! "

The man didn't waste his time in attacking Johannes. He went straight for the doctor's neck. Johannes dodge the attack. Faster than the murderer could comprehend, Johannes grabbed his neck and lifted him into the air. The man stared down at Johannes in shock.

" I know. I'm stronger then I look! " Johannes laughed maniacally. " Now I know someone who wants to met you. "

(At the streets somewhere)

Tora was eating lunch with Jerry when her phone started to vibrate. She looked at the caller ID. It was Johannes.

" Hey Hans! How's it going? " Tora greeted into the phone. She hadn't talked to Johannes in the last week. She was the kind of person that liked to see her friends all the time. Sometimes she would text the subclasses all day if she got bored.

She slapped Jerry's hand away from her lunch when she saw that he was about to snatch it away.

" I've caught the problematic murderer. He just ran right to me and I caught him! " Johannes' cheerily said through the phone.

" What!? We're coming right away. " Tora hanged up the phone. " Hurry up Jerry. Johannes caught the killer. "

(A few hours later)

Tora watched as the man's body turned to dust. After awhile of trying to get info from the man, Tora grew impatient and killed him. The man didn't say anything, didn't even tell them his name.

They tried scaring him and then tried to beat the information out of him. He didn't break. Tora wasn't the one for torture so she ended his life quickly. She knew he wouldn't talk.

" Well that was a bust. " Tora sighed and made her Lead disappear. Her day was going so well and this man ruined it. Well at least she stopped him from killing anyone else.

Jerry frowned and rubbed his head. " Well we could always still go to the festival. I heard there was a lot of food there. "

" Well then let's go! "

Eventually they got lost. Not knowing where the festival actually was. Jerry had insisted that he knew where it was. Apparently he was mistaken. He got them lost in the middle of a forest.

This day couldn't get any worse.

Tora smacked Jerry on the head. " Well great now we're lost! I thought you knew where you're going. What is with you men saying you don't need directions? "

" Well I'm sure we're close! I just got a little confused. " Jerry defended as he rubbed his head.

" Oh I don't see any festival lights— " Tora started when the sound of rustling cut her off. Then more then twenty subclasses jumped out of the shadows.

Tora's eyes narrowed as she studied the situation. They were ambushed by lots of enemy subclasses. They all had very dangerous weapons with them as well.

Good thing she had a plan for this kind of situation.

" Jerry! You know what to do! " Tora commanded before jumping behind Jerry.

Jerry brought out his weapon. He willed the chain to grow long and then began to whirl it around, counter clockwise. The chains began to swing around so quickly that wind started to push at the offending subclasses. Then all of the subclasses were thrown off their feet by the strong wind. Some of them hit trees and some were pushed back into the shadows. All of them were unconscious.

Once they were sure they were safe Jerry drew his weapon back in.

Jerry grinned. " Wow, I didn't mess it up this time! "

" Yeah, I remember the time when you accidentally blew me away. " Tora said with a wicked grin.

" Hey, why do you have to remind me all the time? It was just one time! "

The sound of clapping interrupted their conversation. One figure emerged from the shadows. Jerry tensed before he realized who it was. He sensed a familiar presence. His brother, Lawless of Greed.

Jerry narrowed his eyes. His older brother could be unpredictable. He changed drastically a few hundred years ago.

" Wow! What a beautiful performance! You took care of those subclasses pretty quick. I have to say little brother, that you've grown stronger. And possibly more intelligent. My name, Lawless of Greed. But you can call me Lawly or whatever you want! Okay? " Lawless said as he grinned at the two.

Jerry stood straight. He wasn't sure why Lawless was here of all places. The last place he knew Lawless was, was somewhere in Europe. And why was Lawless here specifically in the forest?

Lawless leaned against a tree. " I saw you so I thought I'd follow you two. I wanted to meet my little brother's new Eve. Your last one was an old lady, right? "

Lawless grinned as Jerry looked down at the ground. His little brother was so _sentimental_ to these humans. If he didn't want to get hurt then he shouldn't of chosen someone so frail. Someone so easy to hurt. But he guessed World End was always like that.

Lawless looked at Jerry's Eve. She looked out of the ordinary. " So your my brother's Eve? What's your name? "

" Tora. Where's you Eve? " The girl asked, getting straight to point.

Lawless rolled his eyes at the thought of his Eve. The angel-boy was probably at the hotel. " Oh around. You know, World End I feel like a family reunion is coming along! Almost everyone's here. Old Child's around with his Eve. All of Love is still with that family. Envy's lurking around and - oh! Big brother Sloth is here too with an Eve. Never thought he would have gotten one since that last disaster of an Eve. Heck I saw Sleepy Ash flying around with a boy on a broom of all things! What're the odds? "

Jerry was honestly surprised. He didn't know so many of his siblings were around here. He only knew of Envy's and Sleepy Ash's location. " So then why're you here, Lawless? I'm pretty sure you didn't come here because you felt like it. "

" Oh I'm busted! You have gotten smarter. I'm here because my Eve's a pianist and he's on tour. You should meet him! He's my little angel. " Lawless' face suddenly changed and darkened. " So you did know about Sleepy Ash being here? I can see it in your eyes. "

" Maybe, but that's not important. There's something I have to tell— " Jerry began before Lawless stopped him.

" So you did find that lazy bastard? I'm guessing you did nothing. But what do I expect from you idiots? You just act like it never happened! I hate that the most about you! How could you possibly forget it? " Lawless shouted as he suddenly drew out his weapon.

Jerry glared at Lawless. " Are you still mad about that? It's been hundreds of years since it happened. You've been staying bitter this whole time. There's no point, it already happened! "

Lawless raged on. He bared his teeth, his fangs gleaming in the light. " How could you say that?! You voted against it, but did nothing to stop it! You comforted me and said you understood! But I guess you were lying! You're just as stupid as before. Well I'm —" Suddenly Lawless' phone started to ring.

Tora and Jerry watched in confusion as Lawless began to text to someone. Tora was sure that a fight was going to happen. Now Lawless was already excusing himself, saying that he needed to go to work. This whole night turned into a confusing mess.

" Lawless was more different then I expected him to be. He almost attacked us. " Tora said as she watched Jerry become less tense. " Didn't know so many servamps were around. It sure is going to attract the attention of C3. "

" You think we should contact Mahiru? " Jerry asked, not in much of a hurry to do anything other then eat. He was starving!

" Nah, let's enjoy the festival first. "


	3. Chapter 3

Mahiru had called Tora in hopes of her meeting the others. She seemed way more comfortable with servamps then he did. The way she commanded Jerry to do things and the confident way she said things about vampires was enough evidence for him.

That antique dealer was the same too. He seemed like someone who could help him understand servamps more. But he didn't know how to contact the strange traveler. He didn't even know his name.

Mahiru had decided on telling the others first. He had neglected to tell them about her for a few days. Misono was displeased but at least was grateful that Mahiru remembered to tell them at all.

So Mahiru told them of his first meeting with Tora and Jerry. How Tora was going to kill him at first, before everything cleared up.

" So this Tora has subclasses around here? Interesting. The way she acted shows that she clearly cared for her subclasses that shows some character. What is she like when you met her? " Misono asked sitting next to a table. No one mentioned the fact that he was sitting on a pile of towels to keep his head the same level as the others.

Snow Lily was relaxing on the couch while Kuro was sleeping under the table. Hugh was sitting in Tetsu's lap, listening into the conversation.

Mahiru thought back to his first encounter of the girl. " Well, I have to admit it was scary. She was going to kill me. But once everything was cleared up she was suddenly friendly. Like she was a completely different person. It was unsettling at first. But I also think she knows a lot about servamps. "

" How do you know? " Hugh asked from Tetsu's lap.

Mahiru shrugged. " I don't know. It's just the way she talks. "

" I would like to meet her. It would also be refreshing to see my little brother, World End. " Hugh stated with his eyes closed in thought.

So then Mahiru called Tora. Asking her timidly if she would like to meet the rest of his friends. She agreed enthusiastically. Right after she got second lunch.

She burst in through the door with Jerry in pig form on her shoulders. Mahiru was surprised at how the pig balanced on Tora's shoulder. Jerry was an unusually small pig, only a bit bigger than Kuro. He was undeniably a cute pig.

Mahiru noticed that the only thing the pig had on was the red scarf Jerry wore. Mahiru thought it was strange. Why would he wear it in animal form?

Tora had succeeded in freaking everyone out. Kuro, who was in cat form, jumped so high that he almost broke through the ceiling. Misono screamed (in a manly voice, of course!) and almost gave himself a concussion.

Snow Lily was the only one largely unaffected. He simply smiled and greeted his older brother.

Tora had burst through the door yelling, " Big entrance! Booyah! " Once everyone calmed down and found out she wasn't the enemy, she smiled. She surveyed the group for a moment. " Well, I was hoping I would catch some of you naked but oh well. "

That was when Lily picked the moment to start stripping. Much to Misono's chargin.

Tora laughed and let Jerry jump from her shoulders. Jerry almost immediately changed into human form.

Jerry burped quietly. " Man that trip was exhausting! I'm hungry, can't wait until dinner! "

Kuro rubbed his head irritably. Jerry was the one who always liked to freak others out. He always played small pranks on his siblings. Mostly when he was locked up because of his inability to control his hunger for human blood. Kuro remembered those days. Jerry was so strong even at a young age. Jerry, admittedly, was one of the strongest servamps. It took the servamp siblings a long time to safely bring down their hungry brother.

Kuro had to admit that all of his siblings were strong. Some were stronger then others. Pride, by far, was the weakest one. But what Pride lacked in strength he made up in knowledge.

Envy was very strong as well, but his constant need to cover his face was always going to be a weak point.

Lily wasn't exactly suited for straight forward combat. More like surprise attacks. Lily could render someone unconscious before anyone would notice. Lily was always the sneaky one.

Wrath was strong as well. But probably not as powerful as she looked. But she did have an intimidating aura around her that scared the living daylights out of people.

Lawless was one of the strongest servamps. He was the best swordsman Kuro knew. Kuro had watched him in combat. The way Lawless used his rapier in combat was amazing. Lawless was so quick and was able to cut through enemies without even breaking a sweat. Going against Lawless would be dangerous.

He remembered each of their births. Except for his own.

Kuro watched with half-lidded eyes as Mahiru began to scold Tora and Jerry for scaring them. That boy never gave up on nagging anyone did he? Just watching Mahiru nag was so _exhausting_. Maybe it was time for a nap.

" Wait is that Kuro? " Kuro heard Tora say before he was suddenly grabbed from the floor.

Kuro would've complained if he had time to. Tora was shaking him up and down, apparently not comprehending how cute Kuro was.

" Aww! He's so cute! Look at the little kittie! " Tora exclaimed while petting Kuro. Finally someone appreciated how cute he was.

Misono was very impatient with Tora. He was annoyed at her inability to stay focus on him as he spoke. That was until Tora gave him her attention. Needless to say, she didn't take him seriously as a mature boy.

" Oh hey little boy. " Tora had greeted Misono so casually.

Misono didn't react well. " Little boy?! I'll let you know that you're just freakishly tall for a girl and I'm not that much younger then you! "

Tora soon was sitting right next to Misono. " Maybe, but you are pretty small for a boy your age. And look at that cute little hair sticking up. I know someone else with the exact same thing. Difference is that he always wore a hat on his head, and he never let me touch it. Had a stupid accent too. Oh I just wanna poke it. Look at that! So cute. " Misono didn't catch the pointed look Tora gave him as she spoke.

Tora soon became enchanted by Misono's _cute little hair_ and began to poke it. Misono was pissed off because his own servamp apparently couldn't do anything in the situation. Lily seemed so amused that he couldn't bring himself to help his master.

Tora glanced at Lily. The servamp gave her a smile. _You know, being the servamp of lust - you'd think he be more perverted._ Tora thought briefly.

" Dang it Mahiru! Why couldn't you have chosen someone else to be our ally? Someone preferably normal! " Misono yelled at the other boy.

Mahiru quickly snapped back, " I'm pretty sure we all know that any of the servamps' Eves are never normal! You're not exactly perfect yourself! "

Kuro was watching the chaos passively. Mahiru was right. None of the people involved with the supernatural were considered normal.

Misono wasn't normal. He was an isolated boy with a weak constitution and an arrogant attitude. He fell asleep during a set time like a child and was small for his age. And from what Kuro heard from Lily, he still believed in Santa Clause.(But don't tell anyone that.) Kuro had rolled his eyes at that. He was alive before the concept Santa Clause was even thought of.

Tetsu was honestly the most normal of them all. Sure he was freakishly tall and muscular. He looked like a college student too. But he was simple minded and was trusting. Kuro noticed the young boy was quick to call them his friends.

Tora was clearly far from normal. She had unpredictable mood swings and had this _unbearable_ obsession with cute things. She had a strange past with Jerry and her origins were unclear. Kuro still didn't know how powerful she was. He had only seen her command Jerry to do things for her. And he saw how _powerful_ Jerry was. It was scary to think what damage they could do if they both worked together. Their bond was very strong, Kuro saw that.

Kuro didn't even want to think of that _antique traveler_. Not that Kuro didn't appreciate him for using Envy to stop him from killing Mahiru. It was the vibe that the man had given off. The ruthlessness was what Kuro disliked. The way the man took him down without a second thought, the way he wanted to kill the subclasses. It just wasn't normal. (Also maybe the weird thing the man had for his doll. What a freak.)

Mahiru wasn't normal. He was the most _exhausting_ person Kuro ever knew. And that was saying something, considering how Kuro saw everyone as exhausting. Mahiru always nagged on him and was so paranoid yet too trusting. Mahiru was so stubborn as well. Always trying to find others to help them fight Tsubaki. Never giving up after a failure. Kuro had so many things to say about the boy that the author decided to not write it all. Or type it all. Whatever.

Kuro watched as Misono was saved by an unlikely servamp.

" So you're the Eve of World End? " Hugh asked as he stood on the table. He was attempting to get as close to the girl's face as possible. Unfortunately the girl was still taller then him by a lot.

" Oh yeah. " Tora answered before turning to Hugh. Her eyes widened at the little servamp.

Hugh had started to introduce himself when Tora scooped him up in her arms. " Oh you're so _cute_! " Tora had exclaimed as she examined Hugh closely. The servamp was so tiny and was dressed so ridiculously that Tora couldn't help but point out his overwhelming cuteness.

" Let go of me insolent girl! I demand you unhand me at once! World End don't just stand there. Help me! " Hugh complained loudly as he whacked Tora relentlessly on the head with his cane. Needless to say it seemed Tora was only amused by the little servamp's threats and wasn't at all affected by the whacks of Hugh's cane.

" Oh you threatening me makes you cuter! " Tora grinned as Hugh began to thrash even more.

(Time Skip)

Tora was alone. She was touring the Hot Springs by herself. Jerry wanted to eat all the foods Tetsu had to offer. So Tora left him to it. Sure, she loved food but the amounts of food Jerry ate could kill a man over fifty times. So she decided to avoid any more food for the night until dinner.

Mahiru was sitting down in the middle of the backyard of the Hot Springs. He looked up at the sky and admired the stars. He heard light footsteps behind him. He looked behind himself and saw Tora. She was wearing the same clothes when she first encountered Mahiru. It made him think if she ever changed her clothes. She didn't smell so he wasn't sure. Anything could be in that backpack.

Well, stupid and useless thoughts aside Mahiru watch as Tora admired the stars.

" You know I travel everywhere I can go with Jerry. " Tora began, " I haven't had a permanent home for a while. I'm so used to traveling around that I don't even try to settle in one place. This is place is nice though. "

Mahiru was just watching her. He wasn't sure where she was going with this. It was her next question was what threw him off.

" Tell me Mahiru, what do you know about servamps? " Tora asked suddenly.

Mahiru looked down at the grass. He knew so little while the others seemed to know more then him. Even Tetsu seemed to understand servamps a bit more then Mahiru.

" Not much. I only really know is that they're immortal. There's eight of them. " Mahiru continued to list off the few facts he knew about servamps.

Tora studied him for a moment. She was calm this time. Not at all like she was earlier when she met the others. She was impossible to read.

" You do know very little about servamps. But I guess that can't be helped. You've just gotten thrown into this. " She made it sound like he was a two year old being forced to play a game of chess. Like he was completely lost. Maybe he was a little bit. He was so stressed lately. But yet... He wouldn't change anything of what been happening to him.

Mahiru looked at the weapon tattooed on his wrist. " Hey Tora, can you help me? My weapon, uh Lead... It's hard to explain but I'm not good at controlling it. The only useful thing it can really do is fly. "

" Oh I see. Having trouble using your Lead. There are many different ways to master your Lead. You might not be good at it because of you connection to Kuro. You and your servamp need to have an understanding. When you took Kuro in you're connected with him until the contract is broken. Without a good connection you'll always have problems. "

Mahiru looked at his wrist again. Was it possible he wasn't good at using his weapon because he wasn't close enough to Kuro? He wouldn't say that Kuro and him were very close. He really didn't know much Kuro.

Tora continued, " Of course they're other ways. You could always master it with practice. That's one of the ways I mastered my Lead. Eventually using you Lead will become like second nature. Here show me yours. "

Mahiru hoped the older girl didn't see him flushing in embarrassment. He sighed. Summoning his weapon, he held out his hand. " Here it is. "

Tora had to hold back a scoff. And then had to hold back a laugh. Better not hurt the boy's feelings. She raised a brow at the broom. " Okay.. Well.. Uh... " She had to cough several times to get herself under control. " A broom is a very interesting choice of a weapon. It could do anything. Like um, shoot fire or maybe you can super sweep people. Possibilities are endless. "

 _Super sweep people?! What kind of power is that? Great job idiot,_ Tora thought mentally smacking herself.

Mahiru could see that the girl was clearly trying to spare his feelings. He felt like a stupid little kid holding a horrible piece of artwork to their mom and the mom was trying to take him seriously. Did he really seem that fragile?

" Mahiru, I know that you're trying to gather as much people as you can to help fight Tsubaki... " Tora took a moment to continue her words. " But what's your plan? When you get all the pieces of the game, what will you do? "

Mahiru widened his eyes in realization. What was he going to do? He knew that he and Kuro couldn't fight Tsubaki alone. But what was he going to do after that?

" I don't know yet. But... I know we need to take Tsubaki down. That's my plan so far. I guess I didn't think it through. " Mahiru admitted, he felt his face flush.

Tora looked at the younger teen. She understood, she could tell that Mahiru was the unspoken leader of the group. That was a feat in itself. " Mahiru, what you've been doing is amazing. You've found five of the servamps so far in a span of a few weeks. If it was anyone else I bet they wouldn't of been able to do what you've done. Trust me when I say the servamp siblings rarely see each other. Anyways, when you get all the game pieces you need, we'll make a plan together. "

Tora stood up to leave. Prepared to go and eat some dinner. Mahiru still wanted to talk. He wanted to know more.

" Wait! While we are here, can you tell me more? " Mahiru asked.

" About what? "

" Servamps, I guess. "

" Of course, but maybe later. I'm hungry. We can continue this conversation tomorrow. Right? "

" Sure. "

" Good. " Tora gave him a smile before yelling out for Jerry.

* * *

Author's note

Next chapter Tora and Jerry will meet the Greed pair. Yay?


	4. Chapter 4

Mahiru watched Tora leave. She had went to get dinner with Jerry

Mahiru wondered what Tora's Lead was. She'd never used it around the others yet. And well, he never asked because he felt that it would be rude.

He knew that Misono's Lead was a chair, and somehow he felt that the chair was better than his broom. He only seen Misono use it once but it was pretty effective when he did use it.

Tetsu's Lead was a coffin. Mahiru didn't know what it did in combat but he knew it was indestructible.

That antique dealer's Lead was a mystery to him. Not that he really thought about it.

Mahiru had figured that Tora's Lead would be tattooed on her wrist. So Mahiru looked at Tora's left wrist but saw nothing but a few small scars on the parts of her left arm that was visible. On her right wrist, where Mahiru assumed the tatto would be, was covered by a watch. She was probably hiding her Lead tattoo like Mahiru did with his. He didn't press the issue any further.

There was one other thing that Mahiru was intrigued about. Well, actually there were several things, but hey who's counting? On the back of Tora's right hand was a thick scar in the shape of a crescent moon. He also noticed the same scar was on the palm of her hand. He wondered where that came from.

He noticed that Tora had a lot of scars. Most of them were small, but some of them were big. Considering the fact that Tora's were sleeves were long and she never took her shoes off or any of her clothes off. She never even removed her hoodie. She only took off her backpack every once and awhile. But they were a lot more than anyone regular person he knew. There was one scar on Tora's neck that concerned Mahiru. It was long and diagonal and was on the right side of her neck. It must've hurt when she had gotten it. What did she do before she met Mahiru and the others?

He looked up at the stars. He had been sitting there for an hour. It was so peaceful here out in the backyard.

Kuro munched on some chips that Tetsu had provided to him. This place was great. It was a perfect place to sit down and relax. It was especially perfect with the unlimited supply of food and TV.

If only he and Mahiru lived here permanently, then maybe his life would be perfect.

One time, his Eve had said that he ate too much junk food. Mahiru even said that his appetite was similar to Jerry's. If Mahiru saw Jerry eat, well, Mahiru would _eat_ his words. Kuro's appetite would be considered minuscule to Jerry's appetite. He knew that because a _very long time ago_ , back when the servamps would be considered an actual family, he and Jerry had an eating contest. Let's just say that - how to say this nicely? Well let's just say Jerry totally kicked Kuro's ass. (May not be a nice way to say it.)

Kuro continued to eat his chips. Before that hot springs guy interrupted his peacefulness.

" Hey Mr. Sloth do you think that Mahiru has been out there too long? He's been there since Mr. Gluttony and Tora left for dinner. " Tetsu said to Kuro.

Kuro rolled his eyes. He mumbled as his chewed. " He'll be fine. Honestly it's been pretty peaceful without him nagging me. So I guess he can stay there for a few hours. "

Hugh looked at Kuro. He didn't expect any better from his inherently lazy brother. " Yes well, you should get him before it gets too dark. I hope your laziness won't rub off on him. "

" Can't someone else do it? " Kuro weakly protested. Protesting was just too exhausting.

Misono and Lily were already asleep. They were watching TV until Misono suddenly fell asleep. So they couldn't do it.

" Mahiru is your Eve. He is your responsibility as you're his responsibility. " Hugh snapped back before ordering Tetsu to prepare his bed for him. You'd think that Tetsu was the servamp if you didn't know any better.

Kuro began to sit up. " This is such a pain. "

Kuro dragged his feet as he searched for Mahiru. The boy was still sitting in the middle of the backyard. Kuro walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder. Mahiru looked up behind him.

" Oh hey Kuro. What's up? " Mahiru said with a small smile.

Kuro replied, " We - I've been wondering when you're coming in. You've been out here for awhile. "

Mahiru stood up. He felt his body protest in the sudden movements. He had been sitting still for a long time. He and Kuro headed back to their room and went to sleep.

Kuro learned that Tora and Jerry were staying with them. He had heard them arrive late in the night. Unfortunately they had ruined his dream about him and his quest for ultimate pillow.

When Kuro got up early in the morning he heard the TV. He peered into Tora's room, which by the way was already opened, and saw that the girl was watching a cheesy soap opera.

She was gulping down snacks and watching the TV. The girl mumbled into her food, " I have no idea what's happening but that guy is so _cute! "_

Kuro rolled his eyes. Figures.

Kuro retrieved the cup of water he wanted. Kuro then promptly returned to his room and fell asleep.

(Hours later)

Tora wasn't pleased when she heard the news. Apparently Mahiru and Kuro had encountered the Greed pair. Her first encounter with Lawless was far from good. She doubted Lawless would be so kind to Mahiru and Kuro. Especially to Kuro, considering their history together. Though she never met Lawless's Eve. But she was glad Mahiru and Kuro were unharmed. Well mostly.

She had been informed of the strange teen who beat up a subclass and then _flew_ away. She had been looking for the teen but had no luck. Mahiru had apparently ran right into the strange teenager. Mahiru was just a magnet for trouble.

She heard of the the teenager's abilities. Todoroki Licht. That was Lawless's Eve's name. It was unique and had a nice ring to it. She was surprised to hear about how Licht was apparently a denpa. To be honest that fact just made the other Eve become more attractive in Tora's mind.

She looked Licht up and found out that the boy was a famous pianist. She listened to some of his performances. They were good.

Right now she was touring the city with Jerry. The city was mostly quiet, unaware of the supernatural battle occurring. Then her phone rang. It was Mahiru. He called her to ask her to help him try to convince the Greed pair to join their side again. He told her where to go.

She agreed. But she felt uneasy. She knew Lawless wasn't a very stable servamp. She had to hurry over there so things wouldn't get out of hand.

(Time Skip)

Mahiru watched in horror as Licht and Lawless launched themselves at each other. He didn't want them to hurt each other even more!

He did a quick glance at Kuro who was still stuck in the wall. Kuro was silent and unmoving. What did that song do to him?

The doors burst open. Two figure became visible. It was Tora and Jerry.

" Jerry grab Licht. Don't hurt him. " Tora ordered as she ran to the stage. She launched herself into the air, twisting her body midair. She was graceful, Mahiru noticed. Mahiru saw Lawless's eyes widened in surprise at the newcomers.

Tora had jumped higher than Lawless. Tora then kicked Lawless in the back. He fell down onto the stage. A few cracks appeared under his body. He grunted but got up with no injury.

Tora reached into the pockets of her hoodie and slipped a pair of black gloves on. Lawless grinned at the teenager.

" Oh, I guess the kiddie gloves are off then! Thanks by the way for catching my angel-boy. I might've just killed him. " Lawless laughed mockingly.

Tora rolled her eyes at the servamp of Greed. Her gloves started to glow a dark green.

Mahiru saw that Licht was lying on the ground. He was wrapped in dark green chains. Jerry stood a few paces away from him. Jerry was holding the end that held the spiked metal ball.

Licht managed to struggle to his feet. " Damn demons! This city is crawling with them. Die! " Licht's boots started to glow purple. Licht jumped into the air and came crashing down to where Jerry stood.

Jerry managed to dodge by sliding out of the way. He almost tripped on a axe that was lying on the floor. " Wait! " Jerry managed to say before Licht launched himself at Jerry again.

Jerry knew he wasn't supposed to attack the kid. Tora made that clear. So all he could do was dodge Licht's attack. This was going to be annoying, and if Licht did manage in decapitating him that was going to severely damage him.

Tora studied Lawless. She said, " The first time we met, you wanted to fight us. So I guess you'll get you're wish. " Tora held out her right hand. Green energy appeared and two blades burst into existence. They were two katana blades. They seemed lethal and powerful.

Tora grabbed the katanas out of the air. She adopted a fighting stance. Lawless grinned at the girl.

" I never would've guess you had two Leads. Much less two katana blades! You're just like Licht. He has two Leads as well. Let's see how well you actually use them. " Lawless said darkly. He rushed at the girl, his rapier in hand.

Mahiru watched the two fight. They seemed both highly skilled in using their Leads. All Mahiru saw was a flurry of movements as the two clashed blades. He heard of the discussions about who would win in a fight against a rapier and a katana. He never found out who would actually win, the two blades were deadly in their own right.

Mahiru shook his head and tried to get Kuro out of the wall. Licht had stuck the broom in the wall pretty well.

 _I can't get too close to him. If I try I'll get stabbed. He rapier is longer than my katana. Dang it he's good. He does have hundreds of years of experience above me,_ Tora thought as she fought against Lawless. _It's hard to defend against his thrusts. My usual defense won't work. His blade would just go through my blades and stab me._

Tora gave no reaction when she felt Lawless's rapier cut across her forearm. He ripped the sleeve and the skin. Great - she just gained another scar. In retaliation she rushed at him, effectively dodging his blade, and slashed the back of his knees. Lawless stumbled and Tora used that opportunity to roundhouse kick Lawless a meter away.

 _That was a good move. She's good and faster than she looks. Her kick is not as strong as Licht's, but it still hurt. It's been a long time since I've fought against someone as good as her._ Lawless thought as he felt the wounds on the back of his knees heal. He took his time getting up. He knew that Tora wouldn't attack him, she was honorable in a way.

Both swordsman knew that each other were holding back. Tora was only fighting Lawless so that he would eventually calm down. Lawless was going easy on her because she was Jerry's Eve. There was an unsaid rule about a servamp being forbidden to kill another servamp's Eve.

Jerry would be pissed off if Lawless killed Tora. Lawless wanted to avoid a fight against his younger brother. A fight against his rapier and Jerry's chain would be very bloody. Lawless was excellent at close ranged attacks. Jerry excelled at long ranged attacks. Jerry would just have to swing his metal ball at Lawless and knock the other servamp into the sky. The fight would be over like that.

If Lawless wanted to _kill_ Tora, then he had to make it look like an accident. But he wasn't going to kill her, maybe just hurt her a lot.

Lilac was still hiding behind in between the chairs. He even more scared, more of Tsubaki's enemies arrived. A girl and the servamp of Gluttony. He watched them fight. They were clashing their blades against each other's. Sparks would sometimes appear when Lawless or the girl put more strength into their attacks. They seemed equally matched.

Lilac had to use all of his willpower to stay silent as Lawless's Eve landed in front of him. Lilac saw the Eve's Lead in front of him. Two glowing boots.

Licht looked down for a moment. He saw a little boy cowering beneath him. What? He thought Lawless had killed all the subclasses. Apparently the stupid hedgehog wasn't as thorough as he thought. Not that Licht supported the hedgehog's murdering spree.

Lilac trembled under the teenager's intense gaze. He started to beg for the Eve's mercy before the Eve jumped into the air.

Licht shouted, " Die! " Again and tried to kick Jerry's head off. Jerry, once again dodged Licht's attack.

" Come on kid! Give me a break! We're the good guys. " Jerry said. This kid was absolutely nuts. How did Lawless end up with this kid? Especially when Licht hated demons.

" All demons are evil! "

Tora jumped back as Lawless attempted to slash his blade across her stomach. She saw Mahiru as he began to loosen the broom out of the wall.

" Mahiru! Can you tell me what happened? " Tora asked as she attacked Lawless. Mahiru told her everything he knew.

Once she heard the story Tora smirked. " I guess you're not one for originality. " Tora said with a knowing look.

Lawless gritted his teeth. How dare she?! He felt his anger rise up inside. Enough with these games Tora was playing with him. Time to teach her a lesson.

Lawless kicked up a broken board that was near his feet. He kicked it towards Tora. She raised her right katana to knock the board out of the way. Lawless used her moment of distraction and kicked her into the piano.

" Tora! " Mahiru yelled out in alarm.

She hit the piano with a bang. _BANG!_ Dust surrounded her and the piano. When it cleared it revealed a now destroyed piano. Tora was lying on top of broken piano parts. Her katana blades were lying on the stage. Tora's gloves were still glowing on her hands.

Tora spit blood onto the stage. She spoke calmly. " What a waste of a piano. Also thanks a lot for damaging my backpack. Important things were in there. You know, a kick like that can kill a girl. " She didn't rise up from the piano.

She felt something impaling her thigh. And her back. On her forehead was blood dripping down into her eyes. Her hoodie was ripped in several places along with her jeans.

Lawless shrugged his shoulders. " Well I'm pretty sure you know that Eves are a lot more resilient then normal humans. "

" Fair enough. "

Mahiru rushed over to Tora's side. " Are you okay? " Mahiru asked as he surveyed Tora's injuries.

Tora once again spit blood out of her mouth. " I'm fine. "

Lawless lazily walked over to the two. Mahiru clenched his fist and was about to say something. He felt Tora grab his arm. " Don't worry. I still have a lot of tricks up my sleeve. " Tora whispered to him.

Lawless pointed his rapier at Tora. " What're you going to do now? "

Tora gave him a smirk. " This. " She raised her right gloved hand. Tora grabbed Lawless's rapier by the end. Lawless tilted his head in confusion. Suddenly green sparks erupted from Tora's glove.

The sparks attached themselves to the rapier and raced up to Lawless's hand. Before Lawless could think of something to do he felt himself being electrocuted. He gave out a cry of pain and was launched back a few feet by force. He landed on his back while smoke began to rise off him.

Licht stopped trying to kill Jerry to see what happened. He was surprised to see that Lawless was lying on the floor, injured. Jerry glanced to see that Tora lying in the middle of a destroyed piano. He needed to help his Eve soon.

Tora got up into a sitting position with the help of Mahiru. She asked the younger boy to pull out the shards of wood out of her back. She pulled the piece of wood that was stuck in her thigh out. Ouch.

She suddenly heard a pair of feet land onto the stage. She looked up and saw that Kuro was finally free from the wall. But the servamp didn't say anything.

Lawless suddenly was on his feet. He clutched the hand that was holding his rapier when Tora electrocuted him. He should've assumed her second Lead could do something like that. He just thought she used the gloves for handling the katana blades she wielded.

He was so angry! The rage was boiling up in him. That girl was going to pay.

" You're going to pay for that! " Lawless rushed towards Tora.

Tora quickly stood up despite the several wood shards in her still. She grabbed one of her katana blades. She then began to launch herself at Lawless.

The doors snapped open. A man and a blue whale appeared.

The man pointed at Tora and Lawless. " Gil stop them! "

Gil suddenly appeared next to Tora and Lawless. He grabbed both of them by the back of their heads and then proceeded to force their heads to bang against each other.

" Ow! " Both Lawless and Tora exclaimed in irritation. Lawless then complained about how his own subclass could do that to him.

Lawless rubbed his head but didn't try anything. Jerry let Licht go, knowing that the fight was over.

Jerry was immediately by Tora's side. He asked her questions about how she was feeling. He then reached into Tora's backpack and drew out bandages.

The man who stopped the fight with the help of Gil was named Kranz. Kranz began to scold Licht like a child. Tora had watched in amusement.

Licht scoffed at Kranz but didn't say anything. He wiped the blood off his forehead. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked and saw the girl, Tori or something.

" What? " Licht managed to spat out. He didn't want to talk with the girl.

She was holding a roll of bandages. " You look like you need some medical attention. " Tora herself was wrapped in several bandages.

" I don't need help. Because I'm an angel. " Licht attempted to pose but grimaced when he felt a sharp pain.

Tora grinned. " Oh you're cute! "

The girl had the audacity to laugh at him. He tried to glare at her but she didn't seem to be affected by it. She reached out and ruffled his hair. He slapped her hand away. No one messed with him. Why would they? He was an angel. And no one called him cute!

He abruptly stood up. Tora copied him with a smirk. Licht realized that Tora was the same height as him. That just made things worst.

" Oh come on. You're going to bleed all over that hot body of your's. It won't take long anyways. " Tora pleaded to Licht with puppy eyes. That just made Licht glare at her more. This girl was clearly insane.

Licht looked away. There was no escaping this girl. He saw her fight the hedgehog. She was good at fighting. Pity that she didn't manage to kill him. " Whatever. "

Tora gave him a smug grin, knowing that she won. " Yay! I knew you would say yes. Now come sit over here. " Tora pointed at a spot at the edge of the stage.

" Don't tell me what to do. "

" Oh you're so cute! "

" Shut. Up. "

Licht stood still as Tora began to patch him up. She began to wrap bandages on his head. After awhile she then helped him clean all the blood off.

" You're good with you Lead. You almost got Jerry a few times. " Tora said good naturedly. Licht didn't say anything.

They heard the sound of someone stumbling. A young boy helped as he gained the attention of the others.

" Please don't hurt me! " The boy begged. Lawless jumped off the stage.

" What's this? Some leftovers? " Lawless said as he grabbed his rapier.

Mahiru stood up quickly. He glanced at the others. Kuro was still standing in front of the stage, not talking or doing anything. Tora didn't move either. Was she really going to let Lawless kill the boy? None of them were do anything. Not even Kranz or Gil. Well if they weren't going to do anything then he will!

Mahiru didn't realized he moved until he grabbed Lawless's arm. " Stop! Don't hurt him. There's no reason to kill him. It's over. "

Lawless didn't move. " Why should I? It's not like he's worth anything. And I _don't_ have any reason to listen to you. "

Tora watched the scene with calculating eyes. She gave a nod to Jerry.

Mahiru's grip tightened on Lawless's arm. He couldn't let that subclass die. The fear in the boy's eyes pained him.

Lawless looked at Mahiru through the corner of his eyes. He saw the determination in them. It reminded him of _her_. He looked away. Why should he spare this worthless leftover? He heard the familiar clinking of Jerry's chain. So that's how it's going to be huh?

Lawless gave out a scoff. " Fine. He's just a background character anyways. " He threw his rapier away and walked away.

Lilac started to cry at Lawless's cruel words. Mahiru stared at the boy in sympathy. Lilac trembled in fear. Were they going to kill him? Torture him?

Tora began to rub Licht's head absentmindedly. Licht would've hit her if he didn't enjoy it. How could one person's fingers be so good at rubbing?

Kranz began to talk to Mahiru. Mostly about convincing Licht and Lawless to help him and Kuro.

Licht said, " Shut up Kranz. You don't get to say anything. " Gil, Lawless's subclass, bonked him on the head. Licht stared at the whale mascot.

Tora, still rubbing Licht's head, chuckled despite the situation. She could feel a rather large bump on Licht's head. That must've hurt.

Jerry surveyed the place. There was blood everywhere and most of the seats were destroyed in Licht's attempt to kill him. There was a large dent in the wall too. The piano was a mess as well.

Jerry sighed. " This place is sure messed up. " He glanced at his eldest brother. Kuro was facing away from everyone. The servamp of Sloth was staring blankly at the floor. What happened to him?

Kranz looked over at Lilac. " What are we going to do with him? "

Lilac was kneeling in the floor. He hoped they had forgotten about him. " Please don't hurt me! "

Tora watched as Mahiru began to comfort the boy. She hated to see such a young boy so traumatized. But she wasn't so good at comforting others, so she didn't try. Mahiru was doing a good job anyways.

(Time Skip)

Kuro remembered the years when the servamps were like a family.

He remembered that he actually smiled a lot and laughed so many times. He loved his younger siblings. He had loved teaching them new things. He had loved the way they looked up at him. He had loved the way they played with him. He had loved the affection his creator gave him... That very thought made his heart _burn._

Pride was a loud mouth back then. Always pronouncing his greatness. Kuro found it endearing to be honest. Especially because of Pride's small size.

Envy was always the quiet one but he did talk way much more then than he does now. He didn't even use the voice he does now. Instead of dark and scary he had a voice like a poet. Though he still mumbled. Sometimes, if he was in a good mood, he would take his current mask off and let the others see his face.

Wrath was a tomboy, always playing with the others boys. Her being a girl made no difference. She would often mother the others. Her name being The Mother, was very appropriate. Lust was always afraid of her though, still is. Now, well, Kuro had no idea where she was.

Greed was always the one with all the energy. Always bouncing around and playing with the others until they collapsed. He would always ask Kuro questions. Bugging him until Kuro was forced to ditch him onto one of his other siblings. Let's just say that the others were not happy when that happened. But eventually Greed had calmed down.

Gluttony was different then too. Back then he had let his softer and kinder side show much more. He had liked observing the humans when he wasn't allowed to leave the servamp's base. Whenever he saw humans experience any trouble he wanted to help them. He was so kind then. Now he hid his kindness under a tough persona. He had become much more violent and impulsive over the years.

Lust was way more forward all those years ago. He had attempted on seducing humans from afar. It never worked but Lust never really tried stopping. One of the main reasons why Lust was never successful was probably because the humans couldn't see or hear him. Lust always tried to strip but their creator insisted that he not do that unless needed. Still despite his forwardness, Lust was always soft spoken and always drew everyone in with his soft-spoken words.

Kuro closed his eyes when he thought of the memories. _It was so long ago._ The weight of his long life sometimes bore down onto him. It made him feel exhausted. And not like his usual exhaustion, but it just... sucked the energy away until he felt absolutely lifeless.

But now everything was different. His siblings had split up all those years ago and never even tried to contact each other. Sure Envy and Lust were together at one point, but it was all because of coincidence.

But did he miss those days? Did he miss his family?

It hurt his heart thinking about family. The way things used to be. _Everyone's so different now. They have changed beyond the point of return. There's no going back to those days. Especially after what I did,_ Kuro thought.

He was very shocked at Greed's change in personality. Greed looked at him with hatred and had a broken and empty look in his eyes. Greed attacked him and sadistically injured him with a crazed look in his eyes. _It's probably my fault he's like this,_ Kuro thought regrettably.

Before he met Mahiru his life was a routine. Sleep the day away and then get up at one point and get some food. Maybe be petted by some strangers and then return to his sleeping. That life was mind numbing. He lived like that for so many years though, stuck in a rut. He had been depressed.

 _You had a reason to be so depressed,_ Kuro thought.

Kuro closed his eyes at the thought. He did have a reason. He didn't want to face the pain right now though.

All the regret and pain... Kuro could feel it drowning him. It pulled him down into a dark abyss and Kuro didn't feel like fighting it much. But he had to stay afloat. Mahiru would nag him to death if he just gave up.

Mahiru. Why did he just think of his Eve?

It would be a lie if Kuro said he didn't grow fond of Mahiru. He enjoys being in the boy's presence most of the time. Unless Mahiru turns annoying then Kuro gets _annoyed_ at Mahiru. But still... Mahiru was a good Eve, despite everything. Mahiru was a good boy.

 _He doesn't deserve this. Someone his age shouldn't have seen all of that death Lawless had caused. He almost got hurt by Lawless and I did_ nothing _much._ _Lawless was even about to kill his own Eve. If Tora and Gluttony hadn't come, Licht would've been grievously injured. Or dead. Why did he have to pick me up that day? I should've stayed a cat the whole time. I should've spared this boy from this life._

More thoughts of regret came.

 _Should I have killed my creator? I did it because he was dangerous. Someone who can create vampires are very dangerous. Was that a good enough reason? He didn't even do anything. He showed no sign of ill will. I killed him in_ cold blood. _All because of a stupid letter! Does that mean I'm the monster?_

 _Was I right? What would've happen if I didn't kill him?_

 _I've always been the monster._ We _have_ always _been the_ monsters.

 _The creation of servamps was never a good thing. I've done nothing to this world then bring destruction._

 _I shouldn't even exist._

The regret pulled at him again. Kuro clawed at the fabric underneath him. He was in cat from and was lying next to Mahiru.

Mahiru had shifted in his sleep. Kuro saw that he had clawed through the fabric. If Kuro was lying on top of Mahiru he would've hurt the boy.

 _Hurting is what I've been doing all along._

Kuro got up and padded into the hallway. He didn't want to hurt Mahiru in his sleep accidentally. He curled up into a tight ball and closed his eyes.

 _How could I have killed my own creator? When he did nothing wrong._

* * *

Author's Note

This chapter is longer than the others. I just had so much to put in. Thank you all for the follows and favorites and reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

(Earlier)

They were all walking back to the inn. Lilac trailed behind them, shaking with fear. Tora would occasionally glance back - seeing if the subclass was following.

Mahiru was walking at a slow pace. Kuro was dragging his feet, his head down. Tora was walking beside Mahiru. Jerry was in her hoodie's pocket, in his animal form. Jerry was tired and didn't feel like walking.

Mahiru glanced at Tora. She had a neutral expression on her face. " You said you met Lawless before. Why didn't you warn us? " He didn't know if he felt angry or not. If she had warned them about how unstable Lawless was, then maybe things would've turned out better.

Tora looked at him. She had a guilty look on her face. She reached in her pocket and began to pet Jerry. " I didn't know he would attack you like that. Not with Kuro with you. "

" What? "

Tora scratched her chin. " You might not know it, but Kuro _is_ the strongest servamp of the original seven. I don't know how strong Tsubaki is. Especially since I've never even met him. But Kuro is definitely stronger than his younger siblings. Of course that power fluctuates depending on a servamp's Eve. Or if the servamp even has an Eve. "

Mahiru didn't know what to think. He knew that Kuro was strong. But the show of power the other servamps had shown spoken volumes. Jeje, Jerry and Lawless were all so powerful. Lily maybe wasn't the strongest but that didn't make him less dangerous. Damn it! Maybe he really was holding Kuro back.

" Misono is not going to be happy when he hears about this. I can imagine his cute little face right now! And imagine that little cowlick bouncing around. " Tora said with a grin.

Mahiru gave the older girl a weak smile. At least things were getting less tense.

(Time Skip)

Jerry gulped down his snack without a second thought. Tora smacked him on the head. She grabbed the empty bag of candy from Jerry. She shook it incredulously, seeing if anything was left.

" How could you? That candy was mine! You didn't even leave anything for me! " Tora complained loudly. Typical Jerry, always eating her candy.

They were both in their room. Tora was still healing from her wounds but they will be as good as new by the next day. She fixed her ruined hoodie and thankfully nothing was truly damaged in her backpack.

Jerry shrugged with a halfhearted apology. " Sorry? "

" You stupid pig. " Tora muttered. " There goes your desert. "

" What?! No, I'll do anything! " Tora smirked at Jerry as he pleaded. Jerry grabbed Tora by the shoulders and began to shake her.

Mahiru knocked on the wall, alerting the two of his presence. " Hey guys. I think I have something to tell you. "

" Well come in then. What is it? "

Mahiru sat down next to them. Tora turned the volume down on the TV.

" Well, I was talking to Lilac earlier and he told me something. He told me about a subclass named Higan. He said that Higan was Tsubaki's strongest subclass and his number two. That kinda... Got me worrying. What happens if we run into this Higan guy? If he's Tsubaki's number two that must mean he's very dangerous. Right? "

Tora nodded. " You're right he does sound dangerous. But Tsubaki isn't the only one with a _dangerous_ subclass. " Tora and Jerry shared a look. Mahiru stared at them, wondering what she meant.

Tora continued, " I didn't want to say this in front of Lilac. But from what I could tell - all those subclasses Lawless had killed must have been a majority of Tsubaki's subclasses. They probably weren't the strongest subclasses. But that means in a way, Tsubaki has been weakened, at least in numbers. "

" I guess that makes sense. The subclasses had taken all the seats. And there were a lot of seats. But there has to be more right? " Mahiru asked anxiously.

Jerry was the one to answer. " Of course. But we don't have to worry about them, if they're not as strong as Tsubaki's strongest subclasses. Anyways you should go tell the others about this Higan guys, while _I_ starve here. "

" You're not getting desert. That's final. " Tora said with a glare.

" I will seriously do anything. " Mahiru left the two arguing as he began to do what Jerry had suggested.

The next morning Mahiru had rudely awoken the others with news.

Mahiru looked tired with his hair ruffled. He probably didn't brush his hair yet. Tora looked around to see where Kuro was. She hadn't seen much of the servamp. She was surprised to see that Kuro was in cat form at Mahiru's feet.

 _That's strange. From what I can tell he's usually not like this._ Tora thought staring at Kuro.

Misono rubbed his still sore head in irritation. " What's wrong Mahiru? This new problem better be important for you to wake us up so early. "

Lily put a hand on Misono's shoulder. " Now, Misono I think you should calm down. It's not too early. " The servamp said gently.

" Yeah, calm down shorty. " Tetsu said looking down at Misono. Tora rolled her eyes at the comment.

Misono, as expected, did not take the younger teenager's words well. He fumed. " Shut up! Like I said, you're just freakishly tall. "

Jerry watched Misono puff in anger. He laughed in amusement. His younger brother sure did have a lot to handle with this spoiled brat. He was glad Tora wasn't like that when she was younger.

Mahiru put a hand on Misono's chest to stop the other boy from yelling at Tetsu. " Now is not the time. I got a call from Kranz. He told me that Lawless is missing. Licht is starting to feel the effects of having his servamp being away from him. "

" What? Lawless is missing? That's not good. That hottie Licht can't die just because of a distance problem! " Tora exclaimed. Jerry face palmed in embarrassment. He hated teenage hormones with a passion.

Misono rolled his eyes at Tora and said, " Heesh. Calm down Tora. " Misono turned to Mahiru. " How do we know if Lawless hadn't just run off for a few hours? Maybe he'll be back soon. "

Mahiru shook his head. " I thought so too, but Kranz told me Lawless _does_ sometimes runs off. But not as long as he has now and definitely not without telling Licht where he was going. "

" Maybe he got drunk. " Tetsu suggested calmly. Mahiru looked at him, wondering how he could say that with a straight face.

Misono raised a brow at that. " _Can_ servamps get drunk? "

Tora replied, " Yeah but only for a minute. No after effects either. Takes a lot of vodka. "

" How do you even know that? " Misono asked incredulously. He knew that Tora knew a lot about servamps, even more then him, but how would she know about something as random as that?

" Funny story actually— " Tora began before Mahiru stopped her.

" We don't have time to talk about that. Shouldn't we be searching for Lawless? He's apparently been gone since last night. " Mahiru said with a concerned tone.

Misono put a hand to his chin. " You're right. We should spread out in the city. I'll take Lilac with me. We can't trust him alone. "

" Makes sense. And even if we can trust Lilac, we wouldn't know if Tsubaki would come and get him while we're gone. " Tora agreed thoughtfully.

Mahiru nodded. " Alright, we have a plan. Let's go. "

(Time Skip)

Tora had spent all morning looking for Lawless. Jumping around on top of buildings and walking around streets. And she did occasionally stop for food. But she had help with all of Jerry's subclasses. So she didn't have to feel too bad for stopping.

Johannes had volunteered to help. He had wanted to meet Lawless. Meeting all of the servamps was one of Johannes' many goals.

Tora sighed sending an annoyed look to the man beside her. " I don't know why we had to buy you candy, Hans. Especially with our own money. " Jerry was inside of Tora's pocket in his animal form because of the sunlight. And partly because he was feeling lazy today.

Johannes shrugged unapologetic. " Sorry. But how could I of known that my wallet would be at home? You know that I have a sweet tooth. Anyways, the candy store cashier doesn't like me. I've been there so many times she started to get suspicious. I ran out of excuses so now she thinks I'm some sort of pedophile. "

" Well you do look like one. " Tora said ignoring the fake-hurt look Johannes gave her.

The subclass grinned and gave Tora a hard punch on the arm. Knowing that it wouldn't really hurt her. But Tora still stumbled a little to the left.

" Now you don't have to be so cruel Matatora. " Johannes said, using the nickname he had for Tora.

Tora automatically said, " Don't call me Matatora. I'm not a matador. Here's your candy. " She carelessly tossed a bag of candy to Johannes.

Johannes frowned as he received the bag. " Why is the bag half empty? "

" Don't complain. I bought it so of course I have to get some. So how's Mikuni been doing? " Tora asked. She thought of the older man. She wouldn't call the other Eve a friend, more like an ally she didn't really like being with for too long. She remembered the first time they had met. It wasn't a pleasant meeting.

Johannes tossed a piece of candy into his mouth. " Oh, doing the usual. Yelling at me for breaking into his store, creeping other people out with his dolls and stalking his little brother. Hey, you wanna see something? Tada! " Johannes pulled out a small doll. It was similar to Mikuni's own doll.

Tora looked at the doll. " Why exactly do you have that? "

" No idea. I just took it, thought you might want it. " Johannes answered. He chewed on the end of his straw that he always had in his mouth.

" That'll just piss off Mikuni. And as much as I like doing that now is not the time. " Tora said studying the doll. She didn't know when Mikuni got this weird thing for dolls. That guy just got weirder as he got older. She remembered a few years back when he started wearing cowboy clothes and started to talk in a stupid accent.

Johannes shrugged. Then he began to lightly squeeze the doll's head. Then suddenly the doll's head exploded into tiny pieces. Tora raised an arm to shield herself from doll parts.

" Hans! What's wrong with you? Idiot, you just killed a doll. " Tora scolded Johannes angrily.

Johannes began to pick the doll's pieces up. He shoved them into one of his lab coat's pockets. " Well you know I don't know my own strength. "

Tora glared at him. " You've been a subclass for twelve years. Meaning you've had super strength for over a decade and you're telling me you don't know how to use your strength. As the Americans say : Bullcrap. "

" I guess I'll just have to make the doll's head into a potion. I'm sure Miku-Miku would be _understanding_. " Johannes said as he picked up the final piece of a now dead doll.

" Why do you always make the things you break into potions? " Tora asked as they resumed searching for Lawless.

" It's a habit. "

" Yeah a weird one. "

An hour later Johannes had to excuse himself from the search. He had some business to do apparently. Tora then had to search with only Jerry as company.

She was debating with Jerry if chocolate was better than vanilla when she saw the strangest thing. She saw a funnel of fire erupt in the air. But she could tell the fire wasn't natural, it was more supernatural.

Tora gritted her teeth. " That fire looks familiar. " She clenched her fists. No time for unpleasant memories.

She started to run to the source of the fire. Everyone was out in the city, searching for Lawless. They had to have seen the fire. They'll be heading towards the fire by now.

Tora arrived to an unexpected scene. On the cement was burn marks and Mahiru was on his knees. He didn't look hurt. He was next to a black ball. Where did that come from? Where was Kuro?

A few moments later the rest of the others arrived. Misono surveyed the place. What happened here?

" Mahiru, what happened? " Misono asked in a demanding tone. The other boy looked devastated.

Mahiru told them the whole story. Tora began to pace around looking upset. The servamps, all of them in their animal form, gathered around the black ball.

" So this Higan guy had fire powers? Fire, fire, fire. I hate fire. I hate fire! " Tora said to herself as she began to grow angry. She was standing away from the group. She turned away from them. She was clearly upset.

The others were too upset as well to notice Tora's strange behavior. Misono stared at the black ball. " That's impossible. You're saying that tiny black ball is the servamp of Sloth? "

" It's true. I feel his presence. " Lily said as he looked at the ball.

" Me too. " Hugh agreed.

" How could this happen? " Jerry asked out loud as he poked the black ball cautiously. " This never has happened before. "

Misono looked to where Tora was standing. Her back was turned and she was silent. Not even bothering to listen to the conversation. What was she doing over there? She knew the most about servamps out of all of them. Maybe she knew what was wrong with Kuro. " Tora, what do you think? " The girl didn't answer. She didn't even acknowledge the younger teen. " Tora? "

Tora looked back at the group when she heard a very loud ring tone. When did Misono get a phone? And why did it have a Belkia charm on it? She walked slowly towards them, still feeling upset.

She watched as Misono began to talk to Tsubaki. She frowned at the conversation. When Misono was done making terms with Tsubaki they began to head to the inn. They needed to make plans.

Mahiru watched Tora. She was unusually quiet the whole time.

" You okay? " Mahiru asked timidly, not wanting to get Tora angry.

Tora glanced down at him. " Fine. "

Mahiru nodded before looking down. He saw the black ball in his hands. Kuro was gone and now so was Licht and Lawless. Tsubaki was holding the Greed pair hostage. This day couldn't get any worse.


	6. Chapter 6

" Maybe you need to get your eyes checked out. Don't you see a little Kuro rolling around inside. " Mahiru said in an irritated voice.

Tora along with the others was crouched down near the table. She studied the black ball, definitely not seeing any sign of the servamp of Sloth. She was once again normal, or as normal as she could be.

Tetsu began to poke the ball with a _tap_.

" Listen he's talking right now! "

" I don't hear anything, sorry. " Tetsu said.

" Tora, do you have any idea what this is? " Misono asked looking over to the girl.

She put a hand on her chin. " Well, it could be a spell by Tsubaki. Highly doubtful considering Higan's surprise when Kuro was turned into the ball. Might be magic, I know people who can use magic, but none of them would do this. There's a possibility that this _thing_ is self-inflicted. "

Mahiru looked at her like she was crazy. Which she had to be if she thought Kuro would do this to himself. " What? What're you talking about? Kuro wouldn't just do this to himself. " _He might be lazy and would sleep in to just annoy me but he would never do this,_ Mahiru thought.

Tora looked offended. " Hey don't go yelling at me! Im just giving you my ideas! Anyways we shouldn't focus on that right now. We just have to get him out. "

Tetsu swiped Kuro's ball off the table. " Got it. " Mahiru began to loudly protest the rough treatment Kuro was receiving.

Tetsu walked outside and set Kuro's ball on a table. The table had a saw on top of it. Tetsu grabbed the saw and began to say, " I say we just break the weird ball and Mr. Sloth can roll around and complain in full size again. "

Tora had followed them outside. She looked perplexed but she thought Tetsu's idea could be worth a shot. " Well just be careful! "

" Don't encourage him, Tora! Look we don't know what this is... So to make it simple — I should be the one to do it! " Mahiru announced as he took the cutting tool from Tetsu.

Tora watched as Mahiru unsuccessfully cut at the black ball. They didn't even leave a mark. " Hmm. It seems like cutting it open won't work. So it's my turn! Jerry! " Tora called for her servamp, her call going through their connection.

Suddenly the servamp of Gluttony appeared beside Tora. " Yeah? "

" We are trying to get Kuro out of that ball. Cutting it open didn't work. So why not try smashing it open? " Tora said with a grin.

Jerry drew out his weapon and began to spin the metal ball around on his chain. " Okay! This'll be easy then.

The Gluttony pair ignored Mahiru's protests as Tora ordered Jerry to try to smash the ball. It took one swing to completely destroy the table and create a small crater in the ground. But in the midst of the wooden remains of the poor table was the black ball. And it was perfectly unharmed.

" Well there goes that plan. Uh, sorry about the table. " Tora said scratching at the back of her neck.

Then Tetsu's father appeared from a corner. " Tetsu you have a visitor. " Then Tetsu's father got sight of the yard. " What happened to my yard?! "

" I'll pay for it! I swear! I'm so sorry! " Tora said in one breath as she apologized. She took out her wallet and tried to give money to the man.

Tetsu's father was actually afraid of the girl. His first meeting with her left a bad impression. He ran away screaming in fright, but Tora would not let him go. She ran after him demanding for him to take her money. " This isn't normal for me to give money away! You should be thankful! "

" Get away from me you crazy girl! "

" Hey! You don't have to be so mean! "

Tora was just about to give up when she spotted a familiar blue whale costume. She entered the room as Kranz began to perk up from his previous bad mood.

Mahiru was talking to Kranz when Tora entered the room. " So, are you good at fighting? "

" Oh yes. " Kranz then brought out a water gun.

" A water gun? " Mahiru asked in confusion.

Tora eyed the water gun. She then said, " What? Your gun is was cooler looking than mine! "

" Oh you have one too? " Kranz asked curiously. Mahiru watched in amazement as Kranz and Tora suddenly went into a friendly, strange conversation. About water guns. To be honest it was the most interesting conversation he heard about the toy.

Mahiru looked at Tora's backpack. He saw a water gun strapped onto it's side. But what was so important about it?

Mahiru stopped the conversation when he heard a surprising word. " Wait, holy water? That actually exists? "

Jerry scratched the back of his head. " Well yeah. Humans discovered it a few hundred years ago. They first tried it out on Lawless. Man, you should've seen the look on his face! He was like, ' You think you can hurt me with water? '. " Then he laughed as he reminisced.

" I can demonstrate for you if you want. " Kranz offered. He glanced over to Hugh. " May I? "

" Uh...? " Hugh managed to get out when Kranz took his hand and squirted a drop of water. The drop landed on Hugh's hand. The little servamp suddenly fell back into Tetsu's lap, dazed.

" Hugh! " Mahiru called out to his friend.

Jerry began to laugh hard. He was clutching his stomach and couldn't stop. His older brother was always so amusing to watch. Tora smacked him on the head. That didn't stop the servamp though.

" Oh I'm so sorry! I had no idea he was a vampire! " Kranz apologized. Mahiru was beginning to think this man wasn't normal. But since when did he meet normal people anymore?

" Seriously? He was dressed as a mini-Dracula! " Mahiru said stating the obvious.

Tora moved and sat next to Kranz. " Oh man we're going to be friends! I know it! " She put her arm around his shoulders.

Soon Hugh was fully awake and began to complain. He kicked his legs angrily exclaiming, " I won't forget about this! "

Mahiru's phone started to rumble. The Eve took his phone out and turned it on. Misono eyed the phone. It was an older model, rare since the company that made it shut down.

" That's an old phone. Where'd you get it? " Misono asked out of nowhere.

Mahiru gripped his phone. " Oh, it used to be my mom's. "

" I see. "

Tora watched the conversation quietly. Before saying, " I know a guy who can help us get Kuro out of that ball. He usually hangs out around this antique shop, so it'll be easy to find him. "

" Antique shop? That kinda reminds of that weird antique dealer we've met before. " Mahiru said not noticing the darkening look in Misono's face.

" You can't trust that guy. He's trouble. " Misono snapped out.

Mahiru looked at him in surprise. " Why? "

Lily's face soften and he tried to calm Misono down. " Now Misono, we don't have much of a choice. " The servamp of Lust put comforting hands on the boy's shoulders.

" A good leader would put their troubles behind for the better. It doesn't matter what problems you have with him, we need help so we'll take it where we can get it. Anyways my friend isn't an antique dealer so you don't have to worry. " Tora said in a serious tone.

She looked at Misono with pity. It was sad that the boy had been hating his older brother for all these years. All because of lie. She might've disliked Mikuni a little but she knew that the older man loved his brother more then he would ever be able to express with words. The man wasn't one to be able to verbally express his feelings, his version of caring for his brother was constantly stalking him everywhere he went. Which was far from normal. But still...love was love?

(Time Skip)

Mahiru began to slip his hoodie on. After learning where the antique shop was he got ready to leave. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Tora.

" Hey, I just wanted to give you some tips. My friend can be a little handsy. So don't let him manhandle you. You might just get a broken bone if you let him have his way. He's also over dramatic all the time so be careful. Don't worry if he forgets your name every few seconds. I wouldn't let him throw you at any mirrors, he tends to forget the safe ones. He's also taller then most people around here so he might look a tad bit intimidating. He also writes weird but don't say anything about it. Don't give him things he can break. If he says anything in a different language, ignore him. And don't touch his straw! " She smiled at Mahiru's suddenly nervous face. " Also if he offers you candy : take it. His homemade candy is actually pretty good. He's also German which I think is kinda cool. " Tora said as an afterthought.

Mahiru felt himself slightly panic. This guy sounded like a total nutjob. And what did _don't touch his straw_ mean? He hoped it wasn't some dirty euphemism for anything weird. Now he was regretting in agreeing to go to the antique shop by himself.

Johannes was tossing Mikuni's doll in the air. The strong subclass had just broken into the shop and prepared a special potion for the Eve. He managed to actually make Mikuni's violinist doll's head into a potion. Oh, he was sure Mikuni would appreciate it.

Mikuni had always insisted that he didn't want him around his shop. Always yelling at Johannes and kicking him out when he could. But Johannes disagreed with Mikuni's claims due to fact that Mikuni had a whole laboratory hidden in the back that he alway let Johannes use without much complaint. They have a strange relationship to say the least. You add that with the fact that Johannes was Jerry's subclass and then you have a whole other batch to cook.

Johannes loved it when Tora and Mikuni clashed with each other. They were so similar and yet so different from each other in personality and ideals that it was fascinating to watch them. Their own past with each other didn't help either and the fact that both of their servamps where very dangerous.

The subclass honestly liked to get on Mikuni's nerves. But he would most certainly not call Mikuni his friend. More like forced coworkers.

He remembered how he came up with Mikuni's nickname. When he first met the Eve he kept forgetting parts of his name. He could never seem to get past Miku.

His enchanced hearing picked up on the sound of footsteps at the front. Strange, Mikuni didn't usually enter through the front. He also usually wasn't so loud, his footsteps were usually quiet. And he knew it couldn't be Tora, he could never tell when that girl was sneaking up on him.

Still, he guess Mikuni was having an off day. Johannes walked to the front door and opened the door slowly. He couldn't wait until he saw Mikuni's enraged face.

" Welcome back Miku-Miku. I'm afraid I have some bad news to report to you. I accidentally broke something that was important to you. " Johannes took the decapitated doll and held it out. " But you shouldn't have left it out in the open because you know me. I don't know my own strength. It was just a tiny squeeze and her head went splat! But don't _worry_ I made her head into a special potion just for you! Now you can be one with her forever! Drinks on me! " Letting out a laugh Johannes stepped outside getting ready for Mikuni to shout at him and probably kick him. Or, on the rare occasion where Mikuni ordered Jeje to shoot at him a few times.

Johannes looked down in confusion to see a terrified young boy he's never met before. " Who're you? " They both asked in unison.

Johannes pocketed the doll in dispointment. " Well, if you wanna buy something you're too early. " He turned to go into the store.

The boy got up quickly and reached out to grab the subclass's arm. But he stopped right before his made contact. This weird scientist guy must be Tora's friend. After all the warning the girl gave to him, Mahiru expected the subclass to be scarier looking.

The subclass was tall and lanky. He had purple hair with glasses and a lab coat with a straw in his mouth. He looked more like a mad scientist than some sort of pyschopath that Mahiru imagined.

" Wait, uh, that's not why I'm here exactly. "

(Time Skip)

Mikuni entered his store through the back. Jeje was wrapped around his neck as he did while in his snake form. Mikuni stealthily entered the store to hear Johannes' voice speaking to someone else. Great, that guy was here. Johannes, the subclass the servamp of Gluttony just lets run around without supervision. Mikuni had tried getting rid of the subclass without attempting to actually kill him, since he knew that wouldn't work out well for him. But he never succeeded because Johannes did have _super strength._ That just made the subclass more irritating.

Well he wondered who was here. Might be another subclass.

Johannes was introducing himself to someone. The subclass wasn't exactly the social type so Mikuni wondered who Johannes would dare to talk to.

He sat down on top of the banister and looked down. He then immediately spotted one of his precious dolls lying on top of a table. With its head missing. Oh that pesky subclass broke his doll! Again! He wasn't surprised though, Johannes had the tendency to break things.

" Johan. " Mikuni drawled out his own nickname for Joannnes. Jeje lifted his head in interest.

Johannes looked up and face Mikuni a smug smirk. " Oh hey Miku-Miku! "

Mikuni jumped on top of Johannes' head before landing on the floor. Mahiru was sure Johannes would have been hurt but the subclass didn't even move.

Mikuni kicked Johannes and said, " I told you not to come here! And where exactly did my dear violinist's head go?! "

" Oh funny story— " Johannes began before Mahiru brought attention to himself with a cough.

" Hey, Mahiru. Do you have some business at my store? " Mikuni asked in a friendly voice. All signs of animosity vanished. He held out a hand to Mahiru. His mind was already running with several possible situations in why Mahiru was here.

Mahiru said, " Um, Miku was it? " He looked at Mikuni's hand like it was a foreign object. He didn't want to touch the guy.

" Oh that's right I never told you my name. It's Mikuni. " Mikuni said before saying, " I did want to thank you for looking after my little brother, Misono. "

It took Mahiru a few moments to figure it out. " Wait... You're Misono's big brother?! That can't be right! " How could this weirdo be Misono's big brother? They didn't look alike by too much and... Well just look at the guy! If Mahiru thought of an older brother for Misono he would've thought of a super posh older version of Misono. Not some freaky doll loving cowboy guy.

Oh man he could tell things were going to be bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Misono crossed his arms in a commanding gesture. They had been making a plan while Mahiru had gone to the antique store. Misono had Lily go out and buy some costumes for him and Kranz.

Misono got into his disguise and was showing it off. He seemed to be enjoying his new height due to his shoes.

Tora had no idea of what to say. The disguises weren't perfect and kind of embarrassing. " Wow. Well you're trying your best. " She said when she saw Misono show off. She felt compelled to say something but decided to stay silent.

Even Lily had a hard time believing that Misono was going thoroughly through his plan.

" Me and Kranz will be infiltrating the hotel from the front. Tora and the servamp of Gluttony— " Misono began before Jerry interrupted him.

" I have a name you know. " Jerry said in an exasperated tone. Tora shushed him harshly.

"— will be infiltrating from the back. Gil and his friends will be distracting Tsubaki. Easy. "

" Probably won't be _that_ easy. " Tora mumbled to Jerry. He nodded in agreement.

" I trust you Misono but are you sure that you should be wearing those disguises? " Lily asked nervously. He looked over Misono's disguise and didn't even bother to look at Kranz's disguise. He knew he would just be even more worried.

" Of course. My disguise is perfect! "

" You should give up Lily. " Tora said rather helpfully. She was suddenly behind the servamp and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Misono turned sharply at Tora. " What's that suppose to mean? " He demanded.

" Uh, nothing. " Tora said raising her hands in the air to pacify Misono.

(Time Skip)

" Mahiru is taking longer than I thought. " Tora said as she sat on a bench with Jerry. " I mean, disappearing into an unbreakable black ball is strange. Might be some sort of self defense mechanism that's never been activated until now. "

They were waiting outside of the hotel were Lawless and Licht should be. Misono, Lily and Kranz had already went into the hotel. Tora and Jerry were waiting for their turn to go into the hotel. They expected some sort of resistance especially if the Misono and the others cover was blown.

" Yeah I guess. But who knows what'll take to get my big bro out of that ball. Never seen something like that. " Jerry said as he chewed on some chocolate.

Jerry closed his eyes intending on taking a nap. He was getting sleepy after eating so much chocolate. He suddenly felt a familiar presence enter his proximity. His eyes flew open in surprise.

" Something wrong? " Tora asked as she saw Jerry sniff the air. Jerry had the best nose of all the servamps.

" Someone I know is here. " Jerry absent-mindedly replied. He knew that presence he just had a hard time putting a name to the face.

Then he remembered. His older brother Doubt Doubt was here. Which also meant that Mikuni was here as well. Did that mean that Mahiru was here too? Jerry sniffed the air and caught another familiar scent. Johannes was here too.

" What a surprise to see you in this city Tora! You missed me I'm sure." An unbearably cheery voice with a condescending tone said. Tora rolled her eyes in annoyance.

She looked to her left and saw Mikuni walking up to the bench. Doubt Doubt or Jeje was wrapped around his neck in his snake form. She didn't spot Johannes yet.

" Trust me I wouldn't come all the way to this city to see you. " Tora said with contempt dripping off her words. " What're you doing here? "

Mikuni tilted his hat with his hand. " Oh I think you know. I heard that my little brother was going into some sort of suicide mission. I'm surprised you let him go by himself. The servamp of Lust is not going to be able to protect him against powerful opponents. That just ain't Lily's style. "

" Oh I knew there would be danger. But I thought I would let you protect Misono since he is your little brother. I mean, who wouldn't want to protect their sibling even if said sibling hated your guts. You should probably hurry though because I'm sure Misono has already run into trouble. " Tora said as she leaned into the bench.

It's not that she didn't care for Misono she just thought it be better to let Mikuni handle protecting Misono. She still had to take care of all the other remaining subclasses that were hiding in the hotel somewhere.

Mikuni's smile stayed plastered on his face. Tora could tell that the older man was calculating and making his plan already.

" Well I suppose I should be going. You wouldn't mind telling me where Misono went? " Mikuni asked. He already knew the answer before the younger girl said anything.

" I'm sure you can figure that out. A former C3 agent like yourself should be good at hunting down people right? " Tora said in a deadpan voice.

" Well, see ya later. I hope you don't die. " Mikuni said as he walked away. He was heading for the hotel, ready to help his brother whether he liked it or not.

" Me too. " Tora called after him. " Still really dislike him. " She said as an afterthought.

A few minutes later it was the Gluttony pair's turn to attack. Tora and Jerry found a way to sneak in from the back. The parking lock wasn't full with cars. It was actually very empty. It was also too clean. Tora could tell they were in a trap.

Jerry sniffed the air and a scent hit his nose. " There are a lot of subclasses here. They're hiding close by. " He informed Tora.

" Oh great. For a minute there I was thinking this was going to be easy. " Tora said sarcastically. She slipped her gloves onto her hands and summoned her katana.

" I smell fire. " Jerry said. He recognized the smell.

" So he's here? Alright. Come out you fire bastard! " Tora challenged loudly.

There was a sound of footsteps from the shadows. " I'm surprised. Excuse this old man's bad memory. Do I know you? " Higan said in a mocking tone. He was already lighting a cigarette as if he had not a care in the world. That just made Tora hate him more.

" Shut up. You know me you stupid fire bastard! " Tora said as she pointed her katana at Higan.

" Such language from such a fine lady. But yes I think I remember you now. Were you that little girl whose house I burned down ten years ago? I thought everyone died during that night. " Higan said in a cheery tone.

Tora stayed silent while seething inwardly. She hated this man so much. She remembered the night clearly.

 _She was only eight years old. She was kind of bored since her parents were in a business meeting like always. At least she had Jerry as her friend. But right now he was raiding their refrigerator since he was always hungry._

 _He never drank her blood because she was just a little girl. He didn't need to drink her blood even though he did crave it sometimes. He would only drink it when he had to._

 _She was playing with her toys when she heard screaming. She suddenly smelled smoke in the house. What was happening? The screaming began to die down. The people screaming was her parents with their friends. Something bad was happening to them._

 _" Mom! Dad! " Tora called out as she stumbled toward her door. She could feel heat seeping through the door. The sound of crackling fire was behind the door._

 _" Tora! " Jerry called out as he realized the house was burning. His first priority of course was his young master. He could the fire wasn't natural. They had the scent of magic on them. He grabbed the scarf off his neck and hid it into his pocket. It would be bad if the scarf caught fire._

 _He could tell she wasn't dead yet or in pain. But he did smell the scent of death in the air. Tora's parents were already dead to the strange flames._

 _Jerry ran to Tora's room and ripped the door open. He grabbed the girl and fled the building._

" My condolences to your family. Even if I'm a bit late. " Higan said. His hand suddenly burst into flames.

He launched a fireball towards the Gluttony pair. Jerry jumped to the left while Tora jumped to the right. Fire erupted all around them. Tora observed the flames with a calculating look.

" This is not going to end well if we can't find out where the fire bastard is. One hit is all we need. " Tora looked to her left. Jerry brought out his chain and whirled it around.

The flames burned brighter until Higan himself appeared behind Jerry. Before anyone could react Higan snatched the scarf off of Jerry's neck. Higan smirked as he held the scarf. Jerry started to advance towards Higan.

The servamp was pushed back by a wall of fire.

" No! " Tora shouted in realization.

" I'm going to assume this scarf is your contract item? It's so _flammable_. " Higan said as his hand started to heat up.

Jerry's heart started to race in fear. Tora was thinking furiously, trying to think of something to do. She needed to get that scarf back.

Then Higan set the scarf on fire without hesitation.

 _(Thirteen Years Ago)_

 _World End felt very weak. His master had just died of old age. World End was devastated when he discovered that she had died. At least she died rather peacefully. She had died in her sleep._

 _But he was hungry for blood. He hadn't had a decent meal for a while. He was even getting nauseous just watching others eat. And at the time it daytime so he was stuck in his animal form._

 _He snuck behind a food store and looked for leftovers. He could barely get into the trash cans. That's when he found some perfectly good bags of candy on the ground. Without a second thought he ripped the bag open and began to munch down on the candy._

 _It was so good. The best food he had for awhile. The flavor was just right and the candy wasn't sticky. But it wasn't blood._

 _There were footsteps but Jerry ignored them. He was just that hungry. He bet that the footsteps belonged to stop garbage man anyways._

 _" So I got all this candy and - hey! Stop eating my candy you stupid pig! " A young voice screamed angrily._

 _World End looked up, startled. He saw a small group of extremely young kids. They were about the ages of five and six. And they also looked very angry at him. Oh boy._

 _They were faster then they looked. They were suddenly surrounding him and were kicking him harshly. He squealed in surprise and pain._

 _" You stupid pig! " They were all saying. World End just wanted to hurt them so badly but he didn't really have the strength._

 _" Hey! " A new voice said. It was a female voice and sounded just as young as the boys._

 _The boy stopped kicking him. They looked to the source of the voice. They actually looked a little scared. World End closed his eyes and felt his body slowly healing._

 _" Oh it's her! Let's go! " One of the boys said as they ran._

 _World End suddenly felt a small hand touch his snout. He reacted on instinct and bit down on the hand. There was a gasp in the hand yanked itself out of his mouth._

 _" Ow! Ow! Ow! Dang it! That hurt! Meanie. " The female voice said with a sob._

 _World End opened his eyes to see a young girl. She was clutching the hand that he had bitten. It was bleeding pretty heavily. The girl didn't seem to be panicking so that's good._

 _World End trotted over to the girl and started to lick her bleeding hand. He hoped he could stop the bleeding before it got too serious. Once the bleeding stopped the girl tentatively reached over and began to pet him._

 _" Thank you. My name's Tora. I think that bite is going to scar. It looks like the crescent moon. It's cool. " Tora said as she examined the scar._

 _World End tilted his head in confusion. She wasn't as scared as he thought. But he guessed she was five years old so she probably still believed in fairy tales._

 _Tora had taken him home after that. She was worried he would get hurt again so she decided to keep him._

 _World End enjoyed the attention she gave him. They didn't even make a contract. Tora didn't give him a name or a gift so she was completely oblivious to the fact that he was a servamp._

 _Then one day Tora presented him with a gift. She had taken off the red scarf she was always wearing and stitched a name into it._

 _" Hey I got you a present. It's kind of like a collar but it's better because it's cooler. " Tora said as she wrapped the scarf around World End's neck._

 _World End could feel a contract beginning to form. But she still hadn't given him a name yet._

 _" I'll call you Jerry. " Tora said while fondly petting World End._

 _Jerry found himself smiling._

* * *

A Special Christmas Story :

It was Christmas Eve and at a certain apartment there were some certain Servamps sleeping together.

Hyde was sleeping on top of his brother, Kuro. And next to Kuro was Hugh and on top of Hugh was Lily. They were all very peaceful. They were all in their animal forms as well.

Mahiru had invited all of the other Eves to stay at his house. Mikuni had declined and stated that he would come at Chirtmas morning.

So there they all were, sleeping peacefully like a good family. The peace was suddenly interrupted though. There was a sound of an unfamiliar walking inside of the apartment.

Hugh was the first to wake up. He opened his little tiny bat eyes and suddenly gasped in surprise. He spotted an intruder. The intruder was very fat and was wearing red for some reason.

" Guys there's an intruder. " Hugh said quietly but loud enough for the others to hear.

The other Servamps woke up. Except for Kuro who snored on.

Hyde snarled and immediately jumped into action. He quickly turned into his human form and tackled the intruder. The intruder let out a yelp of surprise. Then he suddenly went still. The intruder looked like he just had a heart attack.

" I think I got him. " Hyde said rather proudly.

Lily walked up to the motionless form of the intruder. He turned on the light and gasped.

" Guys, I don't think taking this man down was good idea. " Lily said nervously.

" Why not? " Hyde asked as he dusted himself off.

" Because I think this man was Santa Clause. " Lily pointed towards the body.

Hugh rubbed his monocle. " Is he dead? "

" I think so. Hyde gave him a heart attack. " Lily said taking Santa's pulse. There was none.

Kuro woke up to all the commotion. " What's happening? Wait, is that Santa? Is he dead? " Kuro asked incredulously.

" Yes, Hyde killed Santa. " Hugh said with all seriousness.

" Hey! "

Kuro looked at Hyde, " You're telling me that you just killed the man that gives happiness and joy to children all around the world? You're heartless. "

" I didn't mean to kill him. It was an accident! " Hyde protested.

Kuro ignored the others as they continued to argue about who killed Santa. Kuro looked in the kitchen and found a large red bag. He pulled it over and opened it. He began to pull out several presents.

" What're you doing Kuro? " Lily asked curiously.

" Gettng our presents. This is getting too tiresome. " Kuro muttered as he pulled out the presents. " Santa had come to give us presents and that's what I'm getting. "

" And you call me heartless. "

" Please shut up. "

When Kuro was done getting the presents he looked at Santa's body. He knew they couldn't just leave it there. He didn't want to explain to Mahiru why they had a dead man in the living room. That would get annoying.

" Hyde, grab the body and come with me. " Kuro ordered as he picked up the red bag.

" Why do I have to pick up the body? " Hyde grumbled out as he picked up the body.

" Becuase you killed him. "

" It was an accident! "

Kuro and Hyde walked up to the roof. And as expected there was Santa's sleigh, along with the reindeer. Kuro threw the bag into the back of the sleigh. Hyde deposited Santa's body into the sleigh.

" Now to get rid of the body. " Kuro said to himself. He went into the sleigh and found the reins. He picked them up and gave the reindeer the signal to move. Kuro jumped out of the sleigh as it began to lift off the ground.

" Do you think Santa will come back to life? " Hyde asked his older brother.

" Probably. I myself have killed him before. " Kuro replied with a tired voice.

" Seriously!? "

Author's Note

Merry Christmas


End file.
